


You're under arrest! (For stealing my heart)

by UpInOrbit



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted robbery, Brief mention of a fight, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's very brief no angst, M/M, OT7, Weddings, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: “I know I was the one who asked and all that,” Chan carried on, undeterred by the interruption. “But, as thrilling as it is to talk to you, can’t you speed this up a little? I’m late to a wedding.”“Oh, really?” The robber tilted his head to the side, seemingly interested. “Whose wedding?”“Mine,” Chan replied, managing to free one of his hands.Or the one where Chan has not only to stop a dangerous crew from committing a new crime, but also make sure he doesn't skip his own wedding.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Jung Subin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	You're under arrest! (For stealing my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, big thanks to the mods for hosting another round of this fic fest! It's been a pleasure to write for it ^^  
> A big thanks to the prompter too, this was an amazing prompt, and I hope you enjoyed what I did with it <333  
> I don't think it's too noticeable, but in case any of you wonder: this was lowkey inspired by The Incredibles opening scene, I just thought of it right away and,,, this was born.  
> Anyways, my prompt was number #028: Person A and Person B skipping their own wedding day to go commit a crime/save the country/something badass  
> That said, I really hope you'll enjoy it!

_4 hours left_

It was a nice morning. The sky was a blue so bright it almost hurt the eyes, and the air still retained that chilly quality that lingered from the last winter days, enough to cool down one’s skin, but not enough to be cold.

It was a nice morning, a beautiful day to get married, and Chan all but jumped out of his bed, almost vibrating out of his skin in excitement. Not even the tiring ordeal of doing his own tie was enough to dampen his good mood, as he danced happily around the room, humming under his breath.

And then the phone rang.

It wasn’t a big deal, not normally. Phones rang all the time, and Chan was a social butterfly, constantly receiving calls.

No, a phone ringing wasn’t a big deal, but it was his wedding day, and it was his work phone, that one he was never allowed to turn off, no matter the circumstances, the one that was ringing, when it _shouldn’t be_.

Freezing, all but turning into a living statue, Chan held his breath, fingers still poised around the tie, and the half-made knot that he was about to finish. Maybe, if he didn’t move, if he didn’t breathe, the phone would go silent.

Ten, fifteen long seconds stretched as the phone continued to ring incessantly, before suddenly stopping. Chan let out a relieved sigh, slowly relaxing as the tension bled from his body, but then the phone rang away, seemingly louder than before, it’s strident tones accusatory to Chan’s ears.

Knowing the caller would not cease in their efforts to contact him, Chan approached the phone hesitantly, as if the small object would leap at him. The name of his caller stood out, white letters against a black background, and Chan knew he couldn’t put it off any longer.

Letting out a small prayer, Chan swiped right, accepting the incoming video-call, and hoped for the best.

“Tell me you just want to congratulate me on my wedding day because you can’t be here in person,” Chan threatened.

Seungwoo’s apologetic smile greeted him from the screen, eyes creasing into half-moons, and Chan took a step back, shaking his head.

“No. No, no, no, you can’t be fucking serious,” his tone was half pleading, half angry. “Come on, dude! It’s my _wedding day_!”

“I’m sorry,” Seungwoo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “But you guys are the only ones I can call.”

“You have to be kidding me!” Chan threw his hands in the air. “Is this revenge for not having invited you!? You know that wasn’t the intention, it was just so hard to choose a date!! It’s not our fault you got the short stick and had to work today, we didn’t choose it just because you couldn’t come!”

“It hurts to know that’s your idea of me,” Seungwoo whined in response. Chan shot him a dirty look, not impressed by his handler’s tone. “No, but seriously Chan: if I could call anyone else, I would, but you guys are the only ones in the area, and there’s no one else who can take it if not you. You don’t have to go with the rest of the guys if you think you won’t be back in time.”

Sighing, Chan moved back and sat on a chair, legs spread in front of him. His right hand held the phone so that he could still see Seungwoo, while the left one loosened his tie.

“I’ll get the guys, just give me the details,” he replied, suddenly tired.

“I’m sorry,” Seungwoo repeated, lips drawing a hesitant smile, but Chan just shook his head.

“You don’t need to apologize. This job doesn’t wait for any of us, I knew that when I first got in. Just… Debrief me, so that I can go in and get out, and finally get married.”

***

_2 hours left_

“Seungsik, how is it going?” Chan whispered, knowing full well that the small microphone would catch his words.

“ _I don’t see much from where I’m standing, but it seems like there’s no one here_ ,” Seungsik replied after a couple of beats. 

Chan rolled his shoulders, trying to get rid of the tension building there. There was something he kept thinking about, something that seemed important but that stayed just out of reach, just a little to far for him to extend his arm and grab it, and it was annoying him. It felt like he was forgetting something important, but he didn’t know _what_.

Shaking his head, he pushed his thoughts to the side. If it was truly important, he trusted he’d be able to remember it before it was too late. He couldn’t let anything distract him, not right then.

“Byungchan? Anything from your side?”

“ _Nothing. Maybe Seungwoo was wrong?_ ” Byungchan hesitantly suggested.

“Nah, Seungwoo wouldn’t get something like this wrong,” Chan replied almost immediately. “And especially not today, when he knows I’d gut him,” he grumbled, lower than before.

“ _Huh? What was that?_ ” Seungsik asked him, an amused tilt to his words that betrayed his apparent confusion.

“Nothing,” Chan, said, causing the other to laugh, softly. “I don’t see shit either from here, but Seungwoo seemed very sure about this so we should probably take a closer look.”

“ _I thought this specific crew didn’t repeat objectives?_ ” Byungchan’s voice sounded in his ear as Chan started to move closer to the building they were inspecting.

“ _And they don’t,_ ” Seungsik replied before Chan could do it. “ _They always pick different locations that don’t have much in common. It’s why it’s so hard to predict where they’ll act next._ ”

“ _Well, isn’t this really close to one of their previous hits?_ ”

Hearing that, Chan stopped in the middle of the street, his feet rooted to the ground, refusing to move any further. It finally dawned on him, the memory that had been dancing just out of reach.

It wasn’t the exact same, the building being bigger than the other one, the walls a completely different colour, but he could see it then, the similarities with that one warehouse those men had robbed, almost three years before.

That hadn’t been their first hit, the crew being one that was experienced, even back then, but it had been the first investigation Chan had taken part in. He’d been in all of the next hits after that, that first building just another link in a long string of robberies that didn’t seem to slow down, or get any more careless, but, despite its unimportance, that warehouse had stuck with him.

“ _Are you sure about that?_ ” Seungsik was speaking then, his doubtful tone noticeable even through the earpiece.

“Byungchan’s right,” Chan cut in before the two of them could start arguing. “This does resemble one of their previous hits. It’s not the exact same place, of course, and I don’t know what they could possibly want from it, but there are some important similarities that have never been there before.”

“ _Do you think they might be getting careless?_ ” Seungsik suggested, even if it was obvious he himself did not believe that, not for a moment.

Chan resumed his walking, rushing towards their meeting point.

“We wouldn’t get so lucky, Sik. No, I think they have some ulterior motive. Which one? No idea. Those guys have always been nuts, to put it kindly, and they enjoy toying with us.”

“ _Then, what should we do?_ ”

“What we always do, Byungchan,” Chan replied, turning the corner and coming face to face to his teammates. “Go after them, and hope they don’t blow us to pieces.”

At that, Seungsik nodded, silently checking his guns, and Byungchan sketched a nervous smile, his eyes jumping from one to the other.

“Hey, you always say that, but they haven’t actually blown anyone up, right?” Seungsik and Chan exchanged a look, eyebrows raised, and promptly ignored the other. “You guys are pulling my leg because I’m the newbie, right?” He insisted, cracking his knuckles.

“You know Seungwoo’s orders,” was Chan’s reply. “Get in, get out, preferably with them in cuffs, _finally_ , and with as little casualties as possible. We don’t want to draw any attention, and we want to make it out in one piece, got it?”

“Wait, but—”

“These guys are professionals, so they won’t make it easy for us, but we won’t make it easy for them either,” Chan continued, ignoring Byungchan’s attempts at talking. Seungsik turned his head to the side, hiding a smile in the collar of his vest. “There is something there that they want, and this might be our best chance to finally stop them, so that’s what we’re going to do.”

“Of course,” Byungchan and Seungsik replied at the same time.

“Seungsik, you and Byungchan take the front exit, I’ll handle the back one. Seungwoo said he only saw two of them go in, so we have to be extra careful, the third one might be somewhere around. Probably waiting in their getaway car, if they’re going to mimic that old robbery, but, even if there’s only two of them inside, you have to be careful. They are skilled, and dangerous, and they _will_ shoot on sight, so don’t give them a target,” he continued, pointedly looking at Byungchan, who looked away, cheeks tinted pink. “If you guys get killed, I swear to God I’m uninviting you to my wedding,” still speaking, Chan threateningly pointed at Seungsik and then at Byunchan with his finger, “and if we don’t make it in time, I’m _murdering_ you, so you know what to do.”

“Of course we do, boss,” Seungsik cheerily replied, his smile blinding. 

Byungchan murmured his assent too, looking a little pale. It didn’t seem like he was about to pass out, though, and so Chan considered there was little to worry about.

With that said, they split up, and each took off towards their respective targets. Chan approached the back door cautiously, moving as fast as he could without attracting any attention, half-ducking. Thankfully, it looked like the robbers had chosen an area that was fairly empty, with barely anyone on sight, but there was no way he was taking any kind of chances.

“Are you in position?” He whispered into the mic when he reached the back door, half-hidden by a couple of big trash bins.

“ _We are_ ,” crackled the response, a couple of beats later, Seungsik speaking for both himself and Byungchan.

“Get ready to go in, on my mark,” Chan replied.

At the count of three, he moved, and he knew the others did too.

Kicking the door open, Chan rushed inside the warehouse, arms extended in front of him, gun pointed slightly downwards. He braced for impact, but nothing came, the only sound he could hear the creaking of the door as it hung from its hinges.

Quickly scanning the area, Chan saw that he was alone, and so he walked deeper into the warehouse, leaving the door behind him, the darkness inside the warehouse slowly surrounding him as he walked between crates and shelves much taller than himself.

He couldn’t have taken more than twenty steps when he felt it, the familiar tingling down his spine that signalled he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t anything more than a chill, a vague feeling, but Chan had learned to rely on those instincts, that had saved him more than once in the past.

Pivoting on his heels, he turned around, eyes still trying to adapt to the darkness surrounding him, but, before he could do anything else, something crashed into his face and stomach, punching the air out of his lungs, and sending him tumbling back towards a wall. The movement made him bang his head against the hard surface, while the gun slipped from his fingers, falling to the floor and was then kicked under a crate to his left by a foot other than his.

“Took you long enough.”

The words, muffled by the mask the man was wearing, sounded faintly amused, and clearly taunting.

Chan froze for a moment, then relaxed once again. He licked his lips, tasting the copper on them, and smiled briefly despite himself, before dragging his eyes up to stare at the robber. Shorter than Chan himself, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest, head cocked to the side. His face, like usual, was covered by a black mask, with only his eyes being visible, but Chan didn’t need to see his face to know he was the leader.

It had been too long for him to not know who he was talking to, after all.

“I’m sorry,” he replied, sketching a smile. “I didn’t know you were waiting for me.”

“Please. You always show up, so we’re always expecting you. It took you so long today though, are we not important anymore? Maybe we should go for something bigger next time,” the robber continued, his cheery tone somehow turning petulant, like he was pouting.

Even if he couldn’t see it, Chan had no doubt the robber was, in fact, pouting.

“Where are your friends?” He asked, ignoring what the other had said before.

“Occupied,” was the vague response. “No one will bother us, don’t worry. At least not anytime soon,” he added. “Isn’t that great?”

“You do realize I have to arrest you, right?” Chan said instead, once again ignoring the other’s words. “As much as I enjoy our little chats, you’re still a criminal,” he continued, keeping his voice as calm and steady as he could.

“Oh, no, no, let’s not do that, shall we?” The robber suddenly moved closer, threw his teasing words in Chan’s ear as he crowed into his space. 

Before Chan could do anything about it, he was pinned against the wall, warm fingers wrapped around his wrists, immobilizing him before he could so much as graze the handcuffs that hung from his belt.

“That was rude of you, you know,” the man said, his tone conversational even as the grip he had on Chan’s wrists tightened. “I wait for you to show up so that we can chat, and you try to arrest me. Very rude, if you ask me,” he was so close Chan could almost feel his breath caressing his cheek, his lips, even through the mask, close enough for them to be pressed against each other.

Chan rolled his eyes in response, even as his heart sped up.

“Whatever you say. What are you doing here? This isn’t like your usual targets.”

“Maybe we wanted a change. Things get dull if you don’t shake them up a little every now and then, you know? We can’t have us growing lax, unless we want to end up in prison. Better keep everyone on their toes—”

“Oh, God,” Chan groaned, effectively shutting the other up. 

The robber pulled away a little, still staring at Chan.

“See? That right there, that was really rude of you,” he complained, the frown on his face audible on his voice. “I was talking, you should pay attention to me, and only me!”

“Don’t get offended,” Chan started, and it was his turn to get cut by the other.

“I can already tell I’m going to be offended.”

“I know I was the one who asked and all that,” Chan carried on, undeterred by the interruption. “But, as thrilling as it is to talk to you, can’t you speed this up a little? I’m late to a wedding.”

“Oh, really?” The robber tilted his head to the side, seemingly interested. “Whose wedding?”

“Mine,” Chan replied, managing to free one of his hands. 

Grunting, he threw a punch, that the other man managed to dodge without missing a step. Chan’s arm cut through the air over his head, so close he could almost feel the robber’s hair tingling against his skin. Taking a graceful step back, the robber put some space between them, his arms raised beside him, as if to prove he was harmless. 

It was impossible to tell with the way his whole face was covered, but Chan knew he was smiling, a teasing smirk there just for him.

“Now, now, let’s not do that, okay? No punching me in the face, I have an important event to attend later, and I can’t get there looking like someone stepped on me.”

Chan let out a breathless laugh, somewhat amused despite himself. Adrenaline ran through his veins, his heart beating loudly in his chest, and he leaned forward, fingers flexing into fists, eyes never leaving the robber’s body.

“I have a feeling no one would care too much if that were the case,” he replied, licking his lips, focused.

“Rude! I don’t like where this is heading, I don’t think this relationship is going anywhere,” the man clicked his tongue, suddenly standing straighter than before. “Forgive me if I cut this short, but as entertaining as this conversation is, I have places to be,” as focused as he had been on the other, Chan hadn’t noticed the car roaring in the distance, until the sound of screeching tires reached his ears, and he smelt the burning rubber. “See you soon, handsome. Don’t miss me too much,” the robber brought a hand to his mouth, before extending it towards Chan, as if he were throwing him a kiss.

Without taking his eyes away from Chan, the robber took a step forward towards the door, body twisting around to run in the car’s direction. Chan mimicked him, extending his left arm to grab the other, but before he could do it, the robber threw something at him, some kind of dust that threatened to get in his eyes, and Chan closed them instinctively, arms in front of his face to protect himself.

By the time it was safe to look once again, the robber was gone, as was the car, the only trace of their presence there the lingering smell of rubber in the air.

Running his hand through his hair, Chan merely sighed, eyes still fixed where the car had disappeared from view. Walking back in, he leaned down and picked up his forgotten gun, before going to look for Seungsik and Byungchan. 

Luckily for him, it didn’t take him long to do so, as they were already searching for him too.

“Chan!” Byungchan called out for him, and Chan turned around on his heels, to find Byungchan and Seungsik jogging in his direction. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, wincing as the cut on his lower lip stung in retaliation. “My guy escaped. The third one was waiting for them outside, just like we thought. What about you?”

“We’re fine too,” Byungchan replied. His cheeks had a reddish tint to them, as if he had been running all the way up there, but other than that, he seemed perfectly fine, so Chan let it be. “Our guy just led us deeper into the warehouse and then escaped through a side door.”

“Not without flirting with Byungchan first, though,” Seungsik interjected then, a cheeky light in his eyes. “Byungchan was soooo sad he left without catching his name.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Byungchan spluttered, the pink on his cheeks deepening. “He was not! I’m not!”

“Sure you’re not,” Seungsik replied, laughing. 

Byungchan turned his head to the side, sweaty strands of hair falling in front of his face, hiding his eyes. It was not enough to hide the blush that crept up his neck and down his cheeks, though, and Chan took pity in him.

“Did you find out what they were after?” He asked, looking at both of them.

“I honestly have no idea,” Seungsik shrugged, as Chan stared at him, perplexed.

“Excuse me?”

“No idea, man,” Seungsik repeated as he let out a laugh. 

“Did he say anything to you?” Byungchan asked then. His face was still a little red, but he seemed to have mostly recovered from Seungsik’s precious teasing.

“Nothing worth repeating,” Chan replied with a shrug.

Seungsik hummed softly to himself, eyes never leaving Chan’s, the expression on his face the one he always wore when he was deep in thought, but said nothing.

“This was probably the weirdest robbery I’ve ever seen. There’s nothing valuable here, only empty boxes and dusty shelves,” Byungchan scratched his head, puzzled. “It’s almost as if they didn’t want to actually rob anything.”

“Well, maybe they didn’t,” Seungsik interjected, causing Byungchan to swivel his head to stare at him, confused.

“What? Why?”

Seungsik just lifted one shoulder, not bothering with a reply. Chan turned to Byungchan, before he could say anything else.

“Maybe Seungsik is right? The leader did tell me they wanted to keep things interesting so maybe they’re just preparing for something bigger. Or messing with us, who knows.”

Seungsik nodded, his eyes fixed on Chan, a strange glint in his eyes.

“Well, anyway, that doesn’t matter now, does it? They’re gone and there’s nothing here for us, so we probably should get going. We do have a wedding to catch after all.”

At that, Chan looked at the time, and cursed loudly, surprising the other two, who jumped, startled.

“There’s no way we can make it! We still have to report back to Seungwoo, especially considering they escaped! There’s no way there’s enough time. I’m a dead man,” he groaned, running his hands through his hair, pulling on the strands in a way that was almost painful.

“Maybe I can help,” a cheerful voice offered, coming from behind.

The three of them spun towards the source of the voice, and at the sight of the familiar face, Chan scowled.

“What are you doing here?” 

Seungwoo threw a peace sign, smiling widely. Besides Chan, Byungchan looked confused, while Seungsik seemed to be having the time of his life.

“I finished my work early and thought I could drop by, see how you were doing,” Seungwoo said, grinning brightly. “Aren’t you happy I decided to do so? Now we can all drive together, you give me your report, and get there in time. I hope you saved me a seat, Chan.”

Chan’s frown deepened, as he all but bared his teeth at Seungwoo.

“I knew you were lying, you planned all this!” He accused Seungwoo, who merely clicked his tongue.

“Now, now, isn’t that a terrible thing to call me, your boss and dear friend, the one who’s saving your ass?” He asked, with a flutter of his lashes in Chan’s direction. “Who wants to drive?” He added, before Chan could reply.

“I’ll drive,” Seungsik replied, snatching the keys that dangled from Seungwoo’s fingers. “Let’s go guys, we have a wedding to crash!”

***

_28 minutes left_

They managed to make it, even if they cut it extremely short. Seungsik, despite what his angelic face might suggest, was actually a devil when sat behind the wheel (or, honestly, anywhere else. The angelic thing was just a façade, one you didn’t notice was there until it was way too late). 

So, as Seungsik drove at speeds that were more than forbidden, Chan and Byungchan held on for dear life to the belts, and prayed Seungsik wouldn’t make them crash against anything, while Seungwoo calmly took note of their reports, with Seungsik piping in every here and there.

They reached their destination in less than fifteen minutes, and Byungchan all but threw himself out of the car, so pale he looked like he had seen a ghost. Seungwoo merely patted his shoulder twice before cheerily announcing he’d be going to find a good spot to watch the ceremony from, Seungsik right behind him.

Chan just looked at them both go, his legs still shaky from Seungsik’s driving, and decided it was not worth it to contradict his boss in the slightest. 

“Byungchan, you okay over there?” He asked, his voice sounding more stable than he had feared.

Byungchan whimpered in reply, in what could have been a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’, depending on whoever was listening. It was Chan, and so he took it as his sign to leave.

“Get in whenever you feel like it,” he said, taking a step away from Byungchan. “See you later!” He added over his shoulder, the rush of adrenaline in the prospect of finally getting married enough to override the lingering effects of the drive there.

Breaking into a light jog, he rushed towards the room where he’d left his clothes in his hurry to complete his mission but, before he could reach said room, hushed whispers coming from a corridor to his left caught his attention.

“Come over now,” someone hissed. “We have to make sure everything’s ready on time or—”

As Chan walked around the corner, he came face to face with Hanse, who, at the sight of him, immediately sketched a bright smile.

“Just come over,” he said into the phone before hanging up. He did not let the smile diminish its brightness not even for a second while he did so. “Chan! How are you? What are you doing here?” He asked as he leaned on the door behind him.

“This is my wedding, I think. Unless that has changed that and no one has told me…?” He replied. Hanse let out a laugh.

“Oh, please! Of course this is your wedding. I was just wondering what were you doing here. In this precise spot. And not in your changing room. You know, getting changed. Like Subin is, right now,” Hanse moved around, covering the door as much as he possibly could.

Chan narrowed his eyes at Hanse.

“Maybe I just wanted to see my fiancée, you know. Absolutely wild on my part, some would say.”

“It is,” Hanse agreed, causing Chan to frown. “Absolutely wild on your part, Subin doesn’t want to see anyone right now. He’s busy.”

“Busy,” Chan repeated.

“That’s what he said, yes,” Hanse nodded.

“Busy on his _wedding_ day.”

“Weren’t you busy before?” Hanse shot back.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Chan stared at Hanse, who resolutely stared back, unflinching.

“You better not be implying what I think you’re implying.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hanse replied with a shrug.

“Hanse…,” Chan started, lowering his voice.

Hanse averted his eyes, his face brightening when he saw something to their right. Following his line of sight, Chan spotted a familiar mop of silver hair turning the corner and took a step closer to it.

“Sejun!” He called out before Hanse could even open his mouth. “Come here, I need you to do something for me.”

“Chan! What is it?” Sejun asked with an easy smile. Chan pointed behind him with his thumb.

“My friend Byungchan is out there,” he started, and watched as Sejun’s smile morphed into confusion. “He’s not feeling the best right now and he might need some help getting in, would you mind taking care of him for a little while? Just until he gets better, of course.”

“Eh, sure, why not?” Sejun replied. “How does he look like?”

“Sejun, wait,” Hanse hissed, but Chan stepped between the both of them and, as Hanse refused to move away from the door, he could do nothing but glare at the other’s back. 

“You’ll know who he is as soon as you see him, don’t worry,” Chan waved with his hand, dismissively. “You’re welcome!”

“Thank you? I guess,” Sejun mumbled, before walking away, shooting confused glances over his shoulder.

Taking advantage of Hanse’s momentary groan of pain as Sejun left, Chan tried to reach the other door that he knew lead into Subin’s changing room, but he wasn’t fast enough, Hanse recovering just in time to firmly plant his feet in the middle of the corridor, arms extended to the sides to prevent Chan from advancing.

Arching an eyebrow, Chan stared at Hanse, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You can’t see each other before the wedding!” Hanse spluttered. Chan rolled his eyes.

At the end of the corridor, a door opened, and a man dressed in a formal suit stepped out of the room. Hanse froze, before throwing a tentative glance at his back, trying to see who it was.

“Please, that is bullshit and, besides, it’s a little late for that now, don’t you think?” He asked, grinning wildly as he sidestepped Hanse. “See you later!”

Without waiting for Hanse’s reply, Chan rushed after Subin. Behind him, Hanse cursed loudly to himself, but didn’t try to stop him.

Smiling to himself, Chan slowed his steps to a normal pace when he got closer to Subin, putting great care in not making any kind of noise. The latter didn’t realize Chan was there, lost in his own mind as he was.

“I didn’t take you for a nostalgic,” Chan whispered in Subin’s ear from behind, hands coming to rest on Subin’s waist when he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Subin jumped, startled, but almost immediately relaxed, a shameless smile on his lips as he turned to stare at Chan.

“You’re the biggest sap I know, so I knew you’d appreciate it.”

“Oh, so that was just for me,” Chan replied, raising his eyebrows. He tried to keep the smile on his lips from growing, even if he knew it was a lost cause. “It had nothing to do with you at all.”

“Noooothing at all,” Subin agreed, looping his arms around Chan’s neck and grinning wildly, eyes all but sparkling.

“And I guess busting my face was just an added benefit,” Chan continued, causing Subin to snicker.

“Who am I to complain? I’m a man of simple tastes,” he said with a shrug. 

Despite his words and tone, Subin’s hands were gentle as they cradled Chan’s face, made sure to inspect him carefully to make sure he hadn’t been too badly hurt. Chan could no longer fight his smile, so he let it spread open wide, so big it threatened to split his face in two. 

“What would you have done if they hadn’t called my team? Or if they’d arrest you? Or if you’d made me be late to our own _wedding_?”

Subin smiled slyly, raising his arms towards the ceiling, interlocking his fingers as he stretched.

“I had my ways, don’t worry. Also, you also have very little faith in me and in _yourself_ if you think some other team could have caught us today. Like we were going to get complacent today of all days,” Subin huffed, rolling his eyes. “And I would have _killed_ you if you’d been late to our wedding,” he added with a glare. “Which reminds me, shouldn’t you be getting ready? Wouldn’t want you to show up covered in blood and grime.”

Chan rolled his eyes at that, even as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“I’ll go in five minutes, just let me enjoy this,” he replied, moving around so that Subin’s head would fit under his chin.

“Sap,” murmured Subin in response, but he didn’t move away, his cheeks tinted pink, so Chan counted it as a win.

They stayed there, Subin wrapped in Chan’s embrace, his head on Chan’s chest for a few minutes, basking in each other’s presence until Chan broke the silence around them.

“Hey, Subin?”

“Hmm?” Subin replied, not moving at all from his position. It sent a wave of warmth through Chan’s veins, and he moved around to place a kiss on the top of Subin’s head.

“Did you guys steal anything and hide it in your changing room?” Chan murmured, his lips still pressed against the crown of Subin’s head.

Subin shrugged, throwing his arms around Chan’s shoulders and bringing him closer. He buried his face in the crook of Chan’s neck, trying to hide the way his lips curled into mischievous grin.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Subin!” He groaned in pain, and Subin laughed, delighted, a sound of pure joy that stole Chan’s breath.

“You love me,” he replied, standing on his tiptoes to press a fleeting kiss to the corner of Chan’s mouth.

“Of course I do,” he said, leaning down to capture Subin’s mouth with his own, kiss him properly.

(Later, he’d probably have to stop Seungwoo from snooping around and finding Subin and his friends’ hidden treasure but that was a problem for future Chan.

The Chan of the present had more important matters to think about, like getting married to the love of his life.)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it from me! I know this fic might have been a little over the place, uni got to me and I think that shows in the second half of the fic, but it was fun to write, and so I hope it was fun to read too!  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments and kudos warm my heart <33


End file.
